


Suits

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Little bit naughty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Link likes a suit.





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of silly thanks to the boys looking good in custom suits

No…. Keep it on…’

Link breathed the words into Rhett’s ear as he’d started to pull away from him so he could throw off his suit.

‘I’ll be back, let me just…’

‘No.’ He grabbed at Rhett’s biceps, trying to keep his close. 'No… I want you to stay as you are. Keep everything on, want to feel it on my skin….’ Link ran his hands down Rhett’s arms, stroking the soft, smooth material of the expensive suit. 

'You do know how much this suit cost us, don’t you?’ Rhett looked down, braced on his arms , hands either side of Link’s head.

'Don’t know.’ Link rolled his hips up against Rhett 'Don’t care’

'Where is Link Neal and what have you done with him?’ He breathed a laugh against Link’s throat as he kissed downwards, nudging the shirt collar aside with his nose.

Link giggled one of his best maniacal giggles.

'Link is unavailable right now. However, I’m here to stand in for him. The name’s Charles.’ He put his hand on the back of Rhett’s head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled back. 'and I want you to undress me. Now.’

'Demanding, Charles. You remind me a lot of Link.’

'Just do it, McLaughlin. ’

Rhett unbuttoned Link’s shirt, kissing the skin that each button revealed, then moved to the wrists, opening the cuffs and running his tongue over the pulse points, fixing Link with his gaze as lapped and nipped, making him moan.  
Link’s own suit jacket and shirt was then pulled roughly off as one and thrown across the room, as Rhett returned to kissing down the tanned stomach, tongue dipping into the belly button, and then on, downwards the next barrier - Link’s belt. He set to work, unbuckling and pulling the belt slowly through the loops, sitting back on his heels as Link arched his back to allow easier movement of the smooth leather.

'Easy, Charles…’ He splayed his hand low across Link’s belly, but the glint those blue eyes told him Link was in no mood to behave. He was in a particularly Link-ish frame of mind, it seemed, and focused on what he had planned for Rhett and himself.

‘Don’t test me, McLaughlin. I want these pants off now. I want you on me, I want you in that beautiful suit against my skin, I want you to take me like you can’t wait, hard and desperate.’ He grabbed at Rhett’s tie and pulls him down until they are nose to nose, mouths barely apart. 'I want you to fuck me’. Link licked Rhett’s lips, pressing for entrance as Rhett groaned at the words and the wet flick of tongue.

'Link…’

'I told you, Charles…’

'You’re fun ‘n all Charlie but I’m sorry… ’ Rhett ground his hips down into Link 'I’d like Link back now. Please.’ 

Link wriggled his hips back against Rhett’s and huffed ‘I should say you’re no fun. But’ He reached up and threaded his fingers through Rhett hair, winding and tugging at the waves ‘But… And I really REALLY hate to say this, you’re right. I’d rather be me for this. Me and you. Rhett and Link… Just me and you.’ He pulled Rhett further down so his whole body was flush, skin to suit. ‘And this suit. Let’s call the suit Charles. Then even when I’m not with you, just put that suit on and you’ll know you’re wearing Charles. Wearing me.’ He kissed Rhett again, this time slow wet and deep. 

‘You’ Rhett repeated ‘Link.’ 

The Linkish glint returned to his eyes. Rhett growled at the hand slipping down the front of his pants to grasp and stroke firmly and with intent.

‘That doesn’t mean I don’t want exactly what I said’ Link nipped at Rhett’s ear 'I want my pants off now, and you fucking me hard and fast like you can’t wait… in a threesome - Just you, me and Charles.’ 

Rhett grunted and reached for the fly on Link’s pants 

‘Both Charles and I agree… We both can’t wait.’


End file.
